


Just a Peek

by amaxingbaek



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camgirls, F/F, Genderswap, Kitten Kink, Other, Sex Toys, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/amaxingbaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>camgirl!AU. Baekhyun knows she’s a tease and uses it to her advantage in being a camgirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Peek

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just a Peek  
>  **Pairing(s):** girl!Baekhyun-centric, eventual girl!Baekhyun/girl!Yixing  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word count:** 1.4k  
>  **Warning(s):** genderswitch, tattoos, toys, tongue piercing, dirty talk, sexualizing of the word “kitten”  
>  **Author’s Note:** This wasn’t as smutty as I wanted it to be, but well here’s a look into camgirl Baekhyun ^^ And thank you to C, who let me use their idea :D

Names are such versatile things.

Baekhyun muses about this sometimes, how such a simple thing such as a name can have so many meanings and reasons behind it, how they can be changed in any given moment with the other person none the wiser. Sometimes she thinks about one boy in elementary school who couldn’t pronounce her name properly and instead had called her “Baek” instead of her full name. There was also a girl she dated in high school who had given her the nickname “kitten,” Baekhyun latching onto the girl’s shoulders like a lifeline as the girl had whispered it into her ear as she was fingering Baekhyun to orgasm. There had also been a time where Baekhyun had been at a bar, body pleasantly tipsy, but not so much so that Baekhyun hadn’t known what was going on in her surroundings. He had leaned too far into her personal space and asked her name. Baekhyun hadn’t liked him at all, smiling demurely while whispering her name was “Junhee” before leaving him behind to join her friends at the table, pulling Sehun into a kiss to get her point across that she wanted nothing to do with him.

And then there’s now, messages rolling into the stream calling her all sorts of nicknames, as well as her username, but never her real name, as she has never given that piece of information out. There’s sweat sticking to her chest, and her arms are starting to shake, but she continues to push the dildo into her a bit faster. Baekhyun doesn’t normally find herself on her hands and knees for one of her streams, but Baekhyun is still a little bit in love with the butterfly she had tattooed on her lower back months ago and wanted to show it off. It also helps that, because of this position, Baekhyun’s ass is facing the camera, every little detail of the toy pushing in and out of her body easily visible to the hundreds of people who are watching the stream. It’s just unfortunate that the camera can’t capture her facial expressions, or the biting of her lip as she hits a spot inside of her that has her crying out, or the flicker of her tongue swiping against her bottom lip and the cool metal of her tongue piercing glinting against the light.

With a soft whine, Baekhyun arches her back a bit more, wrist flicking at a punishing pace. From this position, she can’t see the chat box, and there has been an itch under her skin all day. She knows what she needs, so Baekhyun slows down enough to turn around, swollen lips open to let out shallow pants. Her eyes flicker to the camera, a small smirk slipping free as she asks, “Do I look pretty? Looking all fucked out and on the edge, chest heaving?”

The comments come flying in, Baekhyun fighting to keep her eyes open with the pleasure coursing through her. She’s close, but she knows she can put it off for a little longer until she finds the thing she’s looking for.

**master_9:** not pretty. sexy  
 **aufnc:** fuckin’ gorgeous  
 **red-jin:** The prettiest kitten

And there it is, Baekhyun’s breath hitching and a mewl escaping. That was a kink of Baekhyun’s that she could never ignore for long, not since her ex-girlfriend had whispered it to her.

“Yes,” Baekhyun pants. “I’m your kitten, right?”

More comments pour in, but Baekhyun isn’t paying them attention anymore, mouth dropping open and chest bouncing as she rotates her hips against the toy. She feels herself hurtling towards the edge must faster than before, the word sticking to her and replaying over and over in her head until she comes with a cry. Her back arches the way she knows looks good, hand still working to pull out the last dregs of her orgasm.

Panting softly, Baekhyun slowly opens her eyes and finds the camera, movement easy and practiced after doing it for so long. She smiles, a small curl of the lips, before taking to toy out of her and bringing it to her lips to lick clean. She’ll clean it more thoroughly later, but the viewers don’t need to know that, and Baekhyun is never one to pass up an opportunity to tease. Baekhyun makes it sloppy, tongue flicking out and back, her tongue piercing catching in the light more than a few times. Once she’s done, Baekhyun smiles, a full smile that shows her teeth, and waves with a soft, sultry, “Until next time.”

Messages pops up in her inbox almost immediately after she ends the stream, which isn’t surprising to her anymore. Many people try and message her after the stream ends to see if they can try and weasel themselves into a private show with her. They do it during the stream, too, and a part of Baekhyun always feels flattered they like her body enough to ask, but it’s rare when she grants requests like those. However, it’s still instinctual for her to click on the little bell icon in the top right corner and browse through, if only to get some amusement or maybe an idea for a future stream.

She’s a few messages down when she gasps, eyes skimming the username again just to make sure she’s not hallucinating. But the more she looks, the more she becomes convinced that what she’s seeing is real. Baekhyun almost knocks her computer off her bed in her haste to click on the message, naturally expressive eyes widening even more as she reads through the content.

_xingfairy_ is another camgirl whom Baekhyun had watched religiously a year ago. Her friend Jongdae had sent her the link to the girl’s webpage, Jongdae knowing that Baekhyun was always weak for pretty girls and had no qualms about watching porn or the like. The first stream Baekhyun had watched had been simple, or more simple than Baekhyun knows other streams to be like. The first thing Baekhyun had seen was a nice pair of breasts, mouth watering at the sight, before the girl adjusted the camera further down and to the toy she was pumping into herself, filthy little sounds leaving her mouth that drove Baekhyun absolutely crazy. It had been the first of many, Baekhyun captivated by how gorgeous and _sensual_ the camgirl was. Funny enough, _xingfairy_ was the reason Baekhyun decided to be a camgirl in the first place. There was just something about the rush of power that she felt, knowing that people were looking at her and getting off to her touching herself, that had planted the seed in her head. Now, a year later and Baekhyun has a pretty large following, which makes her both pleased and only a little bashful. But any excuse for Baekhyun to get off _and_ make money is good enough for her.

So it’s still a little unreal that _xingfairy_ is messaging _her_ and asking if she wants to do a show together. Even though Baekhyun just came less than five minutes ago, her body lights up at the prospect, nerves tingling and heart fluttering at the possibility of getting to touch the beautiful camgirl and have the girl touch her. Baekhyun doesn’t think, quickly replying to the message with an affirmative and way too many emojis, but Baekhyun can’t find it in herself to care.

Even though Baekhyun has her own channel now, it doesn’t mean that she still doesn’t regularly check up on some of the channels she used to watch, and _xingfairy_ is definitely one that Baekhyun makes a point to watch every once in a while. So it’s safe to say that Baekhyun has been wanting to get her mouth on this girl’s breasts for a solid year now, wanting to hear the girl’s moans in real time and without shitty laptop speakers in between, wanting to see the expression of pleasure on the girl’s face because of something she’s done.

It doesn’t take long for _xingfairy_ to respond to Baekhyun’s message with an enthusiastic reply. Baekhyun can feel the corners of her lips lifting into a smile, fingers rapidly typing away in a message letting the girl know when she’s free. Baekhyun already has too many thoughts going through her head, body alight with too many emotions, but the one thing she knows for sure is that this is going to be one of the best decisions of her life.


End file.
